


Aliens Are Real?

by weirdsimp



Series: Corpsekunno [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsimp/pseuds/weirdsimp
Summary: Corpse is out minding his own business when all of a sudden he comes across something odd...
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekunno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118987
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Aliens Are Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers this is another mini story, thank you yet again for the support and thank you for the idea NightlySinner(a friend)
> 
> WARNING  
> Fluff  
> AU  
> Alien's  
> Smut

It was cold, damp and storming out in the countryside. Yet it was the most calming weather for corpse, whenever he was stressed out, he was upset or angry he would go out to a rainy area or just listen to the rain falling from the sky. It was a perfect day for Corpse to find something to create a YouTube video about, something that happened to him and not other's.

He was walking along a mudy path, his boots getting dirty and his coat becoming drenched by the constant rain drizzling down. When all of a sudden he stood near a clearing, it was very peculiar, why was there such a random patch of grass missing. He kneeled down and felt the dirt, it was just like mush, if he had walked on that he was done for. Lucky for him, he stopped just in time.

Now he had to decide whether he should go through it, go around it or go back from where he came from. Just as he was think he heard some rustling noises. Thinking it was an animal scurrying to a cave to hide he decided to ignore it.

Then again the noise came back but it was much closer than it was, wailing sounds echoed 'It must be hurt!'. Scurrying over to the noise he looked in the grass to see a little tiny thing. It was definitely no animal he had seen before. And he came in this parts a lot and the animals knew him pretty well so it quite confusing.

"Hey, can you come here?" the boy said in a calm tone.

The creature came over very slowly unsure of what to do or who the person was, it was frightened scared it had no idea what to do other than to obey the person's order's.

Picking it up the creature was slimy, wet and damp. Crying noises came out of it, no matter what it was he couldn't just leave it. So the boy decided it would be best taking it home. Putting it in his coat pocket he ran back home, maybe today wasn't the best day to come out.

...

Once arriving home safe and sound, he grabbed a jar and placed the creature in there so it wouldn't move around the house and make a mess or just end up leaving. After doing that he screwed on the lid and took a nice warm shower to heat himself up. Once finishing, he wrapped a towel around his hips and left the bathroom. 

The jar was just on the edge of table, quickly Corpse ran over and catched the jar just before it could shatter.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered at the thing, annoyance clear in his deep voice.

"Well you're gonna let me go aren't you!" a squeaky voice emitted from the jar.

"HOLY FUCK, IT CAN SPEAK!" he shouted almost dropping the jar in shock.

"Well of course I can, now can you let me please," the creature let out puppy eyes.

"Fine but you gotta answer everything I ask," he rolled his eyes.

"Deal," the creature smiled.

Opening up the jar he placed it onto the table so the thing could leave the confined space.

"Ahh, much better-"

"So, let me ask you questions now, What are you?" cutting off the creature on his dinning room table.

"Fine, I am what you humans call 'alien's'" the alien said in a mocking tone.

"Right- Next, why are you here on earth then?"

"Well... I don't wanna talk about it..." the thing said shyly.

"Hey, you promised to answer my question's!" the boy answered abruptly 

"Fine fine-" taking a deep breath "I was......." the last part being un hearable.

"Comon don't be a bitch and say it," scratching the back of his head.

Flinching at those words the alien hid it self from the tall human. Corpse shocked by what had happened, quickly picked it up and pet it's head. The alien nuzzled itself against the finger.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he questioned.

"Yes, but first let me change forms so my voice won't hurt your ears," with those words the thing changed.

Infront of him stood a fully naked boy, his hair was a dark brown and so was his eyes, he looked Asian, 'such a beautiful sight' he thought blushing at the figure sitting the table.

"Let's get you some clothes first..." he grabbed the boys arm and went inside of his room.

He looked inside his closet and grabbed clothes for himself and the alien. He put them on and apologised for the clothes being to big for him and not being able to let him wear any briefs. They both sat on the bed facing eachother, the taller boy blushing at the exposed shoulder of the boy infront of him.

"Soo..." the shorter boy said.

"Ah yes, so answers?" he said awkwardly.

"I'll introduce myself first. Hello my name is Syykuno so please refer to that whilst speaking to me. I am yes, an alien, I can turn into any creature I wish to be, this being because I'm the Prince of the Alien Kindom-"

"-A PRINCE-" cutting off the other boy.

"-Yes a Prince I'm actually next on the throne but I ran away from home, for multiple reasons." Sykkuno said shaply.

"So what where those reason, why would a Prince from a completely different planet be found in the country side in the mud and rain?"

"Well you see, my father was a very violent and ruthless man, if anyone faired to go against his wishes he wouldn't give a second thought and killed them on the spot. Many have tried to escape him but most have failed. He didn't even fail to kill... her..." taking a deep breath he carried on "I should also mention that I am gay which he really didn't like, he also hated the fact I like human's. So when he found out about this he came up to my room to kill me. Lucky for me my sisters warned me to run which I did. I took a space craft and left to come here. I lost it on the way and ended up in the country side..." tears started to form the the alien's eyes.

Before he could think the taller boy grabbed him and pulled Sykkuno into a hug, sobbing noises filled to room and Corpse whispered sweet nothings into the the creatures ears, which allowed the creature to calm down.

"How about you stay here for the night, you most likely don't have anywhere to stay right now so..." getting himself ready for bed.

"Thank you so much!" kissing the taller boy's cheak.

They both went into bed and fell asleep cuddling eachother in one another's arms.

...

Year's passed, no one other than Corpse knew about the boy being an alien. They where always together and catched feelings slowly after meeting. They where around their 30s when they wanted to get married, it was a grand and beautiful wedding, everyone being happy for their lovely marriage, but then came the honeymoon.(ya'll I'm sorry I just needed too write fast, and I said I would put smut in this sooo...)

...

"Corpse, mmm~" the shorter boy moaned as he was pushed onto the bed.

Both boy's lip connection, tongues in eachother mouth, lips swollen. They both let go to catch a gasp of breath but soon re joined and carried on kissing, they where both in their suits, Corpse in black, whilst Sykkuno was in white. That day was the day they finally got together and would love their whole life happily ever after. Their wedding was astonishing many of their youtube friends came and aswell as their friends they met in real life. It was perfect.

They bothlet go once again and started to undress eachother, the taller boy's hand grabbing onto the thr shorter boy's waist, rubbing up and down allowing moans to leave the other's pink lip's. Copse made Sykkuno sit up straight against the back board of the bed and grabbed the hard member of his husband and started sucking him off.

He knew how his lover liked it, he swirled his tongue around the tip and fondled with the balls connected, then used his tongue to slide up and down on the underside of the cock. He then took the whole thing in his mouth in one go causing constant moaning noises to leave the receiving boy's mouth, he used his hand to stroke the parts not in his mouth until the boy came deep into his throat. Swallowing it whole.

He then went on top of the alien, in which was his lover, and started pinching and rubbing the pink nubs, taking one into his mouth and the other with his finger he started multitasking, he licked, sucked and bit one and rubbed, pinched, squeezed the other, causing his husband to moan. After a bit of that using his tongue he trailed down his stomach pssed the erect member tok the hole which he inserted his tongue inside.

"Baby...Please don't tease me, I want it~" he whined whilst arching his back.

"Fucking hell babe, be patient." he grunted.

"Please... I'm begging you, I want it now...Agh...Please baby!" he spoke in between moans.

"Fine," he said whilst smirking and rolled his eyes.

With those movements the taller boy removed his tongue and inserted a finger in the tiny hole. Sitting so the boy was onto of his lap.

"It's all slimy inside, you being an alien is really useful for times like this," he spoke calmly adding in another finger.

With both fingers he sissored inside the tight space, stretching it out so his cock would fit inside, he continued that motion but then added another finger, the shorter boy hugged the black haired boys neck tightly refusing to let go as fingers kept being pushed in and out of him. 

The boy he was under had another idea, he shoved his fingers in deep allowing him to graze his prostate.

"HOLY FUCK BABE-" the shorter shouted.

Corpse kept attack that spot constantly, whilst Sykkuno kept begging and moaning for more, he inserted one more finger before he decided it was enough prep for the second part of that night.

Taking out all four finger, which were covered in his lovers slick, he gave the boy a quick kiss and put the boy on top of his cock so his lover would be riding him.

"You know what to do hun," he said whilst picking up his chin and whispering in his ear with a seductive tone.

"Yes, I do know-"

He shoved himself deep, it only reaching half way before he became weak to his legs. He shoved himself up and down, the black haired man allowing the other to do all the work.

"Help me at least, I can't do it all myself!" Sykunno spoke whilst making a cute pouty face.

"Fine fine-" grabbing on the riddings hips he pushed him up and down so he would be bouncing on top.

The pair both grunted and moaned, the feeling was extraordinary, it was the best day of their life, they had finally gotten married and they would live together.

...

A few round had passed when they could hear banging on the door, it was probably some room service telling them to stop making so much movement and noises. With that the knocking stopped and they slowed down the pace.

...

An hour passed and there was another knock at the door, they yet again decided it was best to ignore it, it was probably some kids trying to play tricks on them.

...

The knocking and knocking continued and it was getting on both of their nerves, so when they finally finished Sykkuno and Corpse took a shower had some fun in there and left the bathroom kissing eachother passionately.

The knocking happened once again.

"FOR FUCK SAKES WHO IS IT!" Corpse shouted anger clear in his voice.

No one replied but they kept knocking.

"What's wrong with kid's these days, do parents not know how to fucking parent?" the taller boy's voice clear with frustration.

"Just open it and see what they want," he shorter spoke with a soft voice, his voice hurting due to him screaming for the past few hours.

Corpse walked over to the black hotel and opened it, when all of a sudden-

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost my writing, I only post here and wattpad, do not translate my work without my permission if you want tomplase contact me on Instagram @littlemayamoon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
